1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to chairs and, more particularly, is directed to chairs that can selectively function as high chairs and swings for supporting a child's doll.
2. Description of the Invention Background
Perhaps some of the fondest memories of most people's childhood experiences are the times spent playing with a favorite doll. Boys and girls alike often pass the hours by having their favorite doll mimic various human activities such as eating and playing with toys. In many instances, the child may prop the doll into his or her high chair to facilitate feeding the doll with imaginary or toy food items. After the child has fed the doll, the doll might be afforded a ride on one of the child's toys such as the child's swing. In the alternative, the child may have a separate toy high chair and toy swing that are made to only accommodate dolls, stuffed animals and the like.
There are many known high chairs or swings that are particularly adapted to accommodate a child or a child's doll. Those swings or high chairs may be provided in a myriad of sizes and shapes. The high chairs or swings that are designed to accommodate children or large dolls may require a relatively a large amount of space, thus precluding some households with limited space from providing their children with both devices. In addition, most parents are interested in getting the most value for their money when buying those types of devices for their children. As such, it is for both of those reasons that would be desirable to have a chair that can function as a high chair and a swing thus eliminating the need to purchase separate and often costly devices to perform those functions.
The present invention is directed toward a chair that can selectively function as a high chair and a swing for supporting a child's doll or toy animal. In the alternative, the present invention may also be constructed to function as a child's high chair that is convertible into a child's swing.